Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword
by Twister980
Summary: Once, Dragons and Men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. Defeated, the dragons withdrew from this world. A Millennium has passed, and a new threat has arisen.
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**This is a novelization of Fire Emblem 7, my favorite FE game. It'll obviously take some creative liberties, and it will be quite violent, so this one gets an M rating. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Update: 9/13/15 Fixed some typos, and hopefully spacing issues. (And added an introduction between Lyn and Mark like I should've had before.)  
**

 **Oh, and I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does.**

 **PROLOGUE: A GIRL FROM THE PLAINS**

My eyes slowly opened, a headache forcing them closed. A hearty aroma assaulted my nose, forcing my eyes and my mouth wide open.  
The length of time I was out and the length my stomach had been empty, both escaped me. My location evaded me as well.  
I slowly eased myself into a sitting position, I was on the floor, in a bedroll. I ran my hands over the gentle fabric covering, it was well kept.  
My eyes roamed the room around me, Nomadic design, a Ger most likely. Two small neatly kept shelves stood to the side,  
containing books and small knick-knacks. The sound of humming reached my ears from a side of the ger beyond my vision,  
a flap of fabric was pushed aside and in walked a young woman.

She looked about eighteen or nineteen, just about my age. Her long green hair surely would've reached her knees if she had let it fall from her tight ponytail. Her blue kimono flowed gently around her as she stepped into the room. Her green eyes met mine, a smile spread across her face. "You're finally awake." She stepped forward, placing a bowl I had failed to take notice of on the floor beside me. She placed a hand on my forehead, then on my neck. She hummed approvingly. "Your fever is gone." I nodded, I couldn't remember having a fever but I assumed that was why she had taken me in. "I thank you for taking me in." The girl didn't speak as she pulled away. "To be honest, I was starting to think you would not wake." I chuckled. "I am thankful that I did wake, then."

She picked up the bowl from where it lay, and placed it in my hands. "Drink." I brought the bowl to my lips and drained it's contents, letting out a belch afterwards. "Pardon me." I said. She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was afraid your stomach would not approve of my cooking." She said dryly. I slowly got to my feet, then bowed. "Thank you for the food, miss." She nodded, her smile fading slightly. "You're welcome." I straightened out and stretched, my aching bones popping and my muscles straining. I took a deep breath, then extended my hand. The young woman accepted, and I pulled her to her feet.  
"Thank you." The girl smiled. "Lyn. My name is Lyn." I bowed politely. "Mark." Lyn leaned down and scooped up the empty bowl, then stepped outside her tent.  
"Your things are in the corner chest."

I climbed to my feet and began rummaging through the chest. My travel cloak was there, along with a small blade I had stolen. The remains of my spell tome sat inside of one of the pockets, it wouldn't be worth much use considering the damage the pages had taken. I had a moments hesitation as I noticed a larger blade beneath my things, I quickly removed my things and shut the chest. I fastened my cloak around my neck, buckled the small blade to my belt,  
tucked my brown hair into my hood and ducked out of the tent. Lyn hadn't returned yet, it would be better this way.

I was lost. The moment I was far enough from the Ger to take a look around, I knew I was lost. Mountains lay to the east, those could be the Bern mountains for all I knew. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and let out a sigh. "Who needs a map? I said. I'll be fine, I said..." I mumbled to myself. The sound of horse hooves drew my ears, I turned around and noticed a tiny cloud of smoke. Three brutish men, shirtless and ripped, rode three ponies towards a ger a few yards away from me. They hefted their axes and let out hollers I could hear from where I stood. I thought of the young woman, then frowned. These men would find her and do who knows what to her. I groaned, pulling my hood over my head and wishing my conscience wasn't so prominent.

I silently crept across the plains, my blade in one hand and the remains of my fire tome in the other. Three axemen, and one fighter by the ger. The other three were ripped, hefting axes larger then their heads over their shoulders. I closed my eyes and focused on the closest one, a small fireball flew from my fingertips and burned a hole through his neck. Luckily, he made no noise as he fell. Unluckily, he fell into a small pond.  
"Oi, Nash! What the ell're you doin'?" I ducked into a small bush, praying to the Gods that I'd remain hidden. "Nash? "Nash!? What the hell?!" The bandit ran past me, I said a silent thank you as he looked into the pond. He turned around and waved at the ger, one of the bandits was making his way over to the ger. "Oi! Batta! Kurt! Nash got offed!" The smaller bandit, Batta, I assumed, swore loudly. "Spread out, you idiots! Find the bastard, I want their head on a damn pike!" I swore under my breath, the remains of my tome went up in a tiny fireball. As the ash slipped through my fingers, I drew the small blade. I heard a sudden crash, one of the bandits looked my way. No, past me. I crawled through the brush, trying to see what he was seeing. "Oi, Huntley, think that's them?" Huntley shrugged. "Not a damn clue." The two hefted their axes and made their way towards the approaching figure.

The figure rode on a horse, a ponytail flying behind her. I swore, the girl from before, Lyn. She held a long steel blade in one hand, and she was angry. Batta stepped forward and let out an angry roar, he ran past me, the other two hesitantly moving to follow. I stabbed one in the ankle as he passed me, he let out a yelp as he fell forward. I was on him in a moment and plunged my blade through his throat, Kurt turned round and roared in anger. "You!" He leapt at me, his axe swinging wide. I leapt back, pulling my blade from Huntley's throat as I did. "I am going to enjoy ripping out your spine!" He charged me, I rolled to the side and slashed at his left ankle, he stumbled. He quickly recovered and backhanded me. I recovered just as quickly as he had,  
my blade met his axe head. "I'm gunna end you!" I growled and kicked him in the gut, my steel tipped boots drew blood. "Gah!" Kurt backed up, nursing his wound. I leapt, and was backhanded away.

I crashed to the ground about ten feet away, I coughed and spit out a tooth. "Well, this is going better than I expected." I slowly climbed to my feet, Kurt charged. I ducked down and stabbed upward, my blade spearing into his right shoulder. "Gahhhhh!" Kurt screamed, blood flowed from the wound as he brought the axe down towards me. I rolled away, Kurt pulled the blade from his wound and charged me. His head flew from his neck as the girl rode by, her sword cleanly slicing through his neck. She yanked on the reigns and charged back at me, she grabbed me by the hood and hauled me up onto her horse. "You... Idiot! These bandits came down from the Bern Mountain! There is no way you can handle these bastards on your own!" She smacked me on the back of my head, then pulled a kitchen knife from her belt and handed it to me. "Just, try not to get yourself killed." Lyn leapt from her horse and rushed the last two of the bandits, one turned around and roared. Lyn rolled under his axe head and charged the leader. "What the hell!?" The blonde fighter pulled up his blade, it clashed with Lyn's. The sight of blood spewing from Lyn's stomach flashed before my eyes, I galloped towards the two, trampling the other bandit underhoof.

I leapt from the horse with a feral yell, my hood flapped in the breeze as the bandit glanced up at me in surprise. He kicked Lyn in the chest, sending her flying into a tree about eight feet away, then raised his blade to meet my feeble knife. The knife shattered as it made contact with the steel weapon, Batta raised his free hand and wrapped it around my neck then slammed me into the dirt.

The impact knocked the breath out of me, Batta placed the tip of his blade against my throat. "Who do you think you are?" He grinned, a feral, almost beastial grin. "Do you really think, you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" I grinned. "I don't have to. Lyn, Now!" Batta's eyes widened, and he glanced up at the young woman, who was just now getting up. I took the moment to wrap my right hand around his blade and wrench it to the side, cutting my hand in the process. I got to my feet and brought my other hand up under his chin. He fell backward, his grip on his sword faltered, the blade cut deeper into my bleeding hand, so I yanked it away. I flipped the sword around then brought it down on Batta's stomach.

He screamed loudly as the pain flooded through him. "You bastard! I'm going to-" I ripped the blade from his stomach, then shoved it through his chest, piercing his heart and ending his screams. 'That was sloppy, do that again and it could cost you or someone else's life.' I took a deep breath, then sighed. I ripped the bloody blade from Batta's Corpse. I averted my eyes from the gaping hole in his chest and rolled him onto his stomach, I unbuckled the sheath of his sword and strapped it to my back. I heard Lyn give a yelp of pain. "You hurt?" I called, she grunted. "Yeah, it's not the worst injury I've had." I nodded. "Be back in a second." I placed my newfound sword into it's sheath and ran into the ger. I came out with a small bag, then approached Lyn. "Have you ever drunk a Vulnerary before?" She shook her head. I handed it to her. "Chug it, then." She began drinking it, she made a face, so I quickly forced her to drink the rest.

As I pulled the empty bag away from her face, she coughed, then began furiously wiping her tongue. "That stuff tastes vile!" I smiled slightly as she rubbed her mouth, making irritated faces. Her irritation was replaced by pain as her ribs snapped back into place. "Oh, Spirits. How can you handle this?" She grit her teeth. "We deal with the pain, it's something I learned to deal with." I frowned. "Sadly, it's something you'll need to learn to deal with as well. If you are going to be fighting Bandits, it is not good to be weighed down by injuries." The pained expression faded from Lyn's face, she nodded. "All right..." She ran a hand over her stomach and breasts,  
a grin on her face. "This medicine works amazingly." I nodded, then turned back towards the Bandit's Ger.

As I shouldered a knapsack full of Vulneararies, Lyn stepped into the bandit's ger. "You're leaving?" I turned to face her, she had a look of concern, and a hand on her hip. I smiled sadly, then nodded. "I should keep moving." I reached up and tightened my cloak around my neck and shoulders,  
then pulled up the forest green hood. My sad smile remained, but my green eyes had glazed over. "Those bandits are the first of many unsavory characters you will have to face if..." I trailed off, I could see her, living a long fulfilling life, maybe not a happy one, but... I shook my head, and pulled an Axe from a nearby chest.  
I slipped axe onto my belt, then slammed it shut. "Feel free to take some of these stolen goods. It's better than letting them go to waste." Her look of concern did not fade as I continued rummaging through the Ger. Axes, not my forte, but that would be better than just going out with only a sword on my  
back and no tomes... I shook myself and stepped out of the Ger.

As Lyn and I arrived at her Ger, I bowed to her and turned to leave. "Wait!" I halted, the only sound was the wind buffeting ger. "Allow me to travel with you!" I raised an eyebrow, a half smile on my face. I felt a question on my lips, which died as my eyes roamed the ger. "You are not living with anyone else?" Her face immediately fell, she lowered her head, letting it shake slightly. "No..." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "My mother and my father..." She gulped, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes. "They were murdered, six months ago." I frowned, placing a hand on Lyn's shoulder, I tried to apologize. "Lyn, I..." She shrugged my hand away. "I'm the last of my tribe." I paled. "What?" She shook her head, tears visibly flew from her eyes. "My people, the Lorca... Bandits attacked." She huffed, lifting her head to look my in the eyes. "They killed so many." She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, then closed them. "We were scattered. my father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people." She opened her eyes and glared angrily at nothing.

"But I'm so young, and our people were old fashioned." She laughed dryly. "No one would follow a woman, no one would follow me." Tears formed once more at the edges of her eyes, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry, I've been alone for so long..." She straightened herself out.  
"No, no more tears." She took a deep breath, then smiled halfheartedly at me. "Thank you for listening, I think I'm better now." She stayed silent for a moment, none of us made a move. "Mark." I blinked. "Yes?" Lyn stared into my eyes, a fire burning in them. "I must become stronger,  
so that I may avenge my father's death!" I frowned. "Vengeance is not the answer." Lyn shook her head. "Believe what you would like, but I am not going to become stronger sitting here alone." She reached forward and grasped my shoulder.

"Tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" I stayed silent for a moment, bringing the girl along might bring some closure for her, perhaps even keep that woman off my trail... I sighed. "All right." Lyn immediately jumped into my arms, her arms wrapping around my neck in a breath stealing hug. "You will? Thank you!  
Oh, Thank you!" I choked out a strained reply, her eyes widened and she leapt from my arms, her cheeks burning slightly. She looked up at me and her face just lit up. "We'll be better off working together, I just know it!" She thrust one fist in front of her. "You'll be my master strategist," Then pumped both fists into the air. "and I'll be your peerless warrior!" She grinned, then ran deeper into the ger. A few minutes later, she stepped back into the main room, a bag slung over her shoulders. She pumped a fist in the air. "We can do it!" Then she raised an eyebrow at me, a coy smile on her face. "Right?" I rolled my eyes, watching as she strutted past me and out of the ger. "Right."

 **Quick note about Batta: I changed his class from a Bandit/Fighter to a Mercenary. (His looks fit a gruff looking Merc, even if he is a bandit.)**


	2. Update:

**Update 11/30:**

Sorry to keep all of my whatever-number-followers waiting for an update. Work has gotten really hectic, thanks to Black Friday and Cyber Monday, so updates to these stories will be few and far between until the end of the year. I'm hoping to also post some stories I had yet to publish/write, including a Sonic/Half-Life Crossover, a Gravity Falls fic, etc.

Thank you all SO _**SO**_ much for being patient, and I hope the rest of y'alls year goes well!

Oh, and I should hopefully have a chapter for Bwen Oneshots done in time for Christmas. :D


End file.
